Traditionally, when preparing sandwiches or bread with some filling, toast or bread must first be pre-heated and softened, and the filling must be prepared and heated at the same time. Then, when combining the toast or bread with the filling, the filling (such as ham, meat floss, hamburger, tuna, tomato, romaine lettuce, cheese, butter, red bean paste, and etc.) will be sandwiched between two slices of toast or stuffed into bread. However, for daily life, it is not easy to efficiently prepare and pre-heat the filling and the toast or the bread separately.
To solve the problems as described above, manufacturers have developed a metal base device with heaters, also called a sandwich toaster, for efficiently, easily, and simply preparing delicious sandwiches by heating a foodstuff in only one step. As shown in FIG. 1, a metal base device of a conventional sandwich toaster comprises an upper base 100 and a lower base 200 symmetrically corresponding to the upper base 100 and pivotally connected thereto. The upper base 100 is formed with two triangular-shaped mold cavities 101 while the lower base 200 is also formed with two triangular-shaped mold cavities 201 corresponding to the mold cavities 101. A slice of square toast is firstly put in the lower base 200, and, then, some filling is put onto the toast. After this, another slice of toast is put to cover the filling. Then, the upper base 100 is closed to the lower base 200 followed by heating. After heating, the heated foodstuff (i.e. the combination of the toast and the filling) is taken out of the sandwich toaster and is cut along a diagonal line of the heated foodstuff to finish preparation of the delicious sandwich without too much pre-heating processing.
However, the conventional sandwich toaster can only be used to heat foodstuffs and cannot be used to cut the foodstuffs after heating. It is therefore inconvenient. Furthermore, when the foodstuffs are manually cut after being taken out of the conventional sandwich toaster, the filling within the foodstuffs may leak from the side edges, or the cut edges of the foodstuffs may be uneven.
Therefore, the present invention provides a food-cutting device to solve the problems existing in conventional sandwich toasters as described above, wherein the food-cutting device is used to simultaneously heat toast or bread with a filling in two metal bases for retaining the original flavor of the filling within the toast or the bread while providing at least one cutter to cut the toast or the bread to precisely cut foodstuffs and to completely encapsulate the filling.